The Purple Polar
by magnifiken93
Summary: Naruto & Sasuke saling membenci, Naruto menyukai Sakura, Sakura terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, tanpa sadar Sasuke menyukai Hinata secara tidak langsung, Sasuke & Sakura yang selalu bersama membuat Naruto frustasi, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata saling menjaga rahasia besar dan hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Semua ini takkan terjadi kalau Naruto tidak curang dalam praktikum fisika.
1. Prolog

The Purple Polar 01 : Prolog

.

.

.

Matahari dari Konoha, Matahari Mengamuk, Landak Beracun, Landak Seribu Bayang. Bagi Uzumaki Naruto, semua itu adalah julukan yang keren, walaupun Konohamaru dengan tegas menentangnya dan menyebut semua itu julukan yang norak, Naruto tidak peduli. Julukan itu benar-benar sangat keren baginya yang telah mengalahkan Banci-suke selama beberapa kali. Tentu saja, Naruto tidak menang mutlak melawan Banci-suke, si Ayam Sipilis itu beberapa kali menang darinya, tapi jika mendengar julukan yang orang lain berikan pada Naruto itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuatnya besar kepala.

"Mereka menunggu dimana?" tanya Gaara yang sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya.

"Setahuku mereka menunggu di Gedung kosong di belakang Stasiun Ohta." jawab Kiba yang menggeram saat mengingat pertempuran terakhirnya dengan Sasori.

"Kenapa mereka tidak bisa menamai gedung dengan spesifik sih?" protes Shikamaru, si pecinta kedamaian sejati.

"Ayo kita kesana." ujar Naruto tegas. "Aku tidak mau membuat Banci-suke menunggu."

Naruto bangkit dan diikuti 4 anggota gengnya. Mereka meluncur ke sebuah gedung kosong di belakang stasiun Ohta sesuai dengan perjanjiannya dengan sang musuh bebuyutan. Hati Naruto mendidih saat memasuki sebuah gedung tua yang berbau pengap kala melihat seseorang berambut raven dengan mata sewarna obsidian memandang tajam dirinya. Itu si Banci-suke!

"Kau masih punya nyali datang kesini, Naru-gay?" ejek pemuda raven itu.

"Dasar kau Banci-suke! Kau tidak puas-puasnya menantangku berkelahi!"

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang di belakang pemuda raven itu dan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menoleh.

"Ada apa, Pein?"

"Aku peringatkan, ada polisi yang sedang menggelar razia malam ini. Kita tidak…"

"Menumpaskan mereka pasti cepat, mengingat mereka kalah di pertemuran kemarin." ejek pemuda imut berambut merah di pihak Sasuke, Akasuna Sasori.

"Diam kau, dasar cowok _boy band_!" anggota geng Naruto yang termuda, Konohamaru, angkat bicara.

"Apa katamu?!" Sasori naik pitam.

"Sesungguhnya kami lebih baik daripada sekumpulan pemuda cap garam dapur seperti kalian yang masih setia tidur sambil menyusu pada ibunya, dan sesungguhnya…"

"Juugo, berhenti bicara." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Baik. _Sumimasen_." jawab Juugo.

"Banci-suke, sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini sebelum malam tiba. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan diskon bento di supermarket dan aku tidak ingin memakannya dengan babak belur!" tantang Naruto sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring dan meludah ke samping.

"Pein, Juugo, Sasori, dan Sugeitsu, kalian tuntaskan yang lain. Aku akan mengurus si durian lepek satu ini." katanya.

" _Damare kusso-omae_!" bentak Naruto. "Jangan sok jagoan, dasar kau Banci-suke!"

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, pertarungan pemuda antar geng yang bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen itu pun dimulai. Persetan dengan anak buah mereka yang siapa-melawan-siapa, yang terpenting bos geng tersebut saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Sasuke menangkis pergerakan Naruto dengan tangkas karena dia sudah terbiasa bertarung dengan si Nanas Kebon ini. Beberapa julukannya adalah 'Naga dari Timur', 'Raja Petir', 'Gagak Hitam', dan 'Titisan Dewa Petarung Ganas nan Sadis dan Haus Darah dari Laut Mizu Sebelah Barat Konoha'. Itu adalah sederet julukan sangar bagi Sasuke sebagai penguasa pertarungan legendaris dari Konoha Gakuen. Oke, julukan terakhir itu diberikan oleh Juugo –yang memiliki kadar kegatelan akut di mulutnya untuk tidak berhenti berbicara. Bahkan Sasuke yakin, salah satu anggota geng-nya itu memiliki jumlah kata jauh lebih banyak daripada jumlah bakteri di mulutnya.

"Kau pikir kau akan mudah mengalahkan aku setelah pertarungan kemarin?" kata Naruto sambil menarik pergelangan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya menabrak dan mendorong bahu Sasuke, sedangkan kakinya melakukan kuncian yang seketika membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terjungkal. Darah segar mengalir di pelipisnya karena berbenturan dengan lantai gedung yang keras.

"Aaargh…" Sasuke mengerang sambil memegang pelipis kirinya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Bangkitlah kau, Banci-suke!" Naruto memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengantisipasi serangan balasan dari Sasuke.

" _KUSSO_ NARU-GAY…!" Sasuke berdiri dan seketika menerjang Naruto dengan pukulannya.

.

.

.

Jam 06.00 waktu Konoha. Jam segitu biasanya para murid masih terlena dan tidur di atas ranjang masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender bening ini. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis kelas dua Konoha Gakuen ini selalu datang pukul 6 ke sekolah. Gadis itu membersihkan ruang kelas, menghapus papan tulis, membuang sampah, membersihkan loker, bangku, meja guru. Semua dilakukannya sendirian tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Hinata hanya mendesah kelelahan saat mengembalikan sapu dan alat pel ke gudang sekolah. Kegiatan bersih-bersih solonya telah berakhir. _Sekarang sudah lumayan siang, pasti banyak murid yang sudah datang_. Begitu pikirnya.

Begitu dia memasuki kelas, mata lavendernya terbelalak. Tasnya sudah terbuka dan beberapa murid tampak berebut buku catatan matematikanya sambil berteriak-teriak.

" _A…ano_ …" sapa Hinata terbata-bata.

"Wah, Hinata!" Shion menepuk pundaknya. "Kami belum sempat mengerjakan PR Matematika karena kami sangat sibuk semalam. Benar kan teman-teman?"

"ITU BENAR SEKALI! TERIMA KASIH, HINATA!"

"Tapi kalian seharusnya izin terlebih dahulu jika mau membuka tasku…" kata Hinata lirih.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" salah seorang teman Shion memojokkan Hinata. "Kau tidak suka dengan perlakuan kami?"

"Kau ini seharusnya berterima kasih karena kami sudah mau menjadi temanmu. Membagi contekan sedikit apa salahnya sih?!"

"Betul. Kami sangat sibuk. Kalau kau bisa menolong kami, apa salahnya?"

"Lagipula ini hanya catatan kecil kan?"

"Kami kan selalu baik padamu, tidak seperti teman-teman lain yang selalu mengerjaimu, Hinata!"

" _Maa… Maa…_ " Shion menengahi. "Hinata tidak pernah keberatan saat kita mintai tolong kan? Ini kan cuma hal kecil."

Wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Kami mau mengerjakan PR dahulu sebelum bel berbunyi, Hina- _chan_. Oh ya, aku tadi masih menemukan sedikit debu di dekat bangkuku. Tolong ya acara bersih-bersihmu itu diulangi lagi." kata Shion sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Hinata menjauhi dirinya.

Hinata termangu memandangi buku catatannya menjadi sasaran empuk Shion dan geng-nya. Padahal tadi malam dia begadang sampai subuh mengerjakan PR dari Kakashi- _sensei_. Sekarang mereka seenaknya sendiri menyalinnya tanpa repot-repot. Hinata hanya bisa berlalu ke gudang dan mengambil sapu untuk menyapu ulang ruangan kelas seperti yang diperintahkan Shion.

.

.

.

"SASUKE- _KUN_!"

Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya dengan malas. Siapa lagi pemilik suara manja yang sudah sangat akrab di telinganya ini kalau bukan Haruno Sakura?

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke malas.

"Kemana dirimu saat pelajaran pertama tadi? Sarutobi- _sensei_ mencarimu tahu! Kalau kau begini terus kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah! Ya ampun… apa yang terjadi dengan pelipismu? Apa kau tawuran lagi dengan si Uzumaki itu? Sasuke- _kun_ , kau ini sangat bandel! Kalau kau tetap seperti ini…"

"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur, Sakura." Sasuke kembali menutup matanya dan mencari posisi seenak mungkin di atap sekolah Konoha Gakuen –tempat favoritnya.

"SASUKE- _KUN_!" Sakura sudah kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi teman sejak kecilnya ini.

Melihat Sasuke tidak bergeming, Sakura mulai melancarkan serangan andalannya.

"Aku akan menelepon Itachi- _nii_!" ancam Sakura.

"Eh, jangan!" Otomatis badan Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dan segar bugar mendadak karena mendengar nama kakak kandungnya disebut Sakura.

"Kau selalu saja bandel dan tawuran terus!" protes Sakura bersungut-sungut. "Sekolahmu tidak terurus, kau selalu saja bolos kelas. Apa jadinya Fugaku- _jiisan_ dan Mikoto- _baasan_ mengetahui hal ini, hah?"

"Sakura kau sangat berisik…" Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aku akan menelepon Itachi- _nii_ …"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN!" teriak Sasuke. "Apa yang kau mau? Akan kubelikan _Jelly-nata_ sebanyak apapun yang kau mau." Sasuke menawari makanan kesukaan Sakura di seantero jagad raya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa disuap dengan _Jelly-nata_?" Sakura tidak terima.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Aku mau yang rasa jeruk!" bentak Sakura.

Hening.

" _Wakatta_ … _Wakatta_ …" Sasuke menghela nafas. Kelakuan sahabatnya kadang membuat pusing kepala.

"Aku akan menunggumu nanti sepulang sekolah. Awas ya kalau kabur!" ancam Sakura lalu bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali tidur.

"JANGAN LUPA UNTUK MEMASUKI KELAS SETELAH INI, SASUKE- _KUN_!" Sakura memberi peringatan.

" _WAKATTA YO_!" teriak Sasuke kesal sambil menutup telinganya dan kembali melanjutkan tidur di atap sekolah. Peringatan Sakura nampaknya tidak mempan. Buktinya Sasuke tetap terlelap sampai jam sekolah berakhir.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata sedang berkutat memasukkan botol-botol bekas minum ke kantong sampah plastik dan berjuang sekuat tenaga mengangkatnya ke gudang. Hari ini banyak sekali temannya yang meminta tolong untuk membersihkan sampah menjelang festival kebudayaan. Meminta tolong itu secara teori, namun pada kenyataannya Hinata-lah yang mengerjakan semuanya. Sampai sore hari ini pun, saat Konoha Gakuen sudah sangat sepi, hanya Hinata yang tersisa di kelas mereka dan masih berkutat membersihkan sampah yang entah darimana datangnya itu.

Seketika, tubuh Hinata limbung dan terantuk meja sebelum jatuh tersungkur. Dia mendongak dan menahan sakit di kakinya karena sengaja ditabrak dari belakang. Terlihatlah tiga orang gadis sebayanya sedang menertawakan Hinata.

"Ternyata ada Hyuuga- _san_ ya?" kata salah seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi. "Maaf aku tidak melihatmu, jadi kau tertabrak olehku. Kau seperti tidak nampak."

"Orang sok pintar seperti kau memang harus dimusnahkan dari sekolah ini." kata teman gadis itu kasar.

"Ara- _cchi_ , jangan kasar seperti pada Hyuuga- _san_ … Kalau kau kasar pada Hyuuga- _san,_ maka seperti inilah cara yang benar." salah seorang gadis itu menarik helaian rambut indigo Hinata, hingga Hinata menjerit pelan.

"Ap…apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hinata menahan sakit.

"Kami sangat benci denganmu. Dasar orang aneh." bentak mereka.

"Rambutmu aneh, warna matamu aneh, kau sangat aneh. Segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirimu itu aneh!"

"Enyahlah dari sini, dasar aneh!" salah satu dari mereka menendang kantong plastik yang dibawa Hinata sehingga sampah yang didalamnya langsung berserakan keluar lagi.

"HEI!"

Mereka bertiga berhenti. Hinata juga kaget dengan suara lantang yang menghentikan mereka.

Ada seorang pemuda berkulit tan, memiliki mata sebiru safir, dan rambut berdiri berwarna serupa matahari. Pemuda itu berdiri tegak, menatap nyalang pada mereka bertiga. Ekspresinya seolah mengatakan, "Pergi dari sini, _bitches_."

Tiga orang gadis yang mem- _bully_ Hinata langsung terdiam dan membeku di tempat. Setelahnya mereka langsung berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Hinata yang juga membeku di tempatnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?!" bentak Naruto membuat Hinata tersadar.

"Kalau kau dikerjai, kau harus melawan balik. Dasar bodoh. Bukan hanya diam menerima keadaan seperti itu."

Hinata hanya menunduk dan memunguti beberapa sampah dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam kantong plastiknya. Ternyata itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang terkenal keji dan suka bikin onar. Kabarnya dia bahkan sering tawuran melawan beberapa geng dari Konoha gakuen maupun sekolah lain.

"Kenapa kau malah diam saja?!" bentak Naruto. "DASAR ANEH." Naruto mendengus dan berlari pulang meninggalkan Hinata yang tetap membisu.

"Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa kalian semua menyalahkan aku? Menyebalkan…" kata Hinata lirih sambil berjalan terseok-seok mengangkat kantong plastik yang beratnya luar biasa itu.

.

.

.

"KYAAAA~."

"Sakura, hentikan jeritanmu itu!" Sasuke merengut kesal. Pemuda itu sedang menepati janjinya pada Sakura dan mentraktir sahabatnya selusin gelas _Jelly-nata_ kesukaannya. Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu merengek untuk mampir ke toko buku favoritnya terlebih dahulu. Saat di toko komik, Sakura tak ubahnya seperti makhluk barbar yang menjerit setiap kali menjumpai komik yaoi favoritnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , lihatlah mereka ini! Percintaan antara pemuda-pemuda greget ini…" Sakura mengacungkan salah satu komik yaoi bercover dua orang cowok berseragam SMA sedang berpelukan erat.

"Hentikan, Sakura! Itu menjijikkan!" semprot Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bilang ini menjijikan?! Apa kau tidak tahu kisah cinta romantis ala Boys Love yang sangat memesona ini? Lihat…lihat… para _seme_ yang sangat posesif pada para _uke_ -nya!" ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu memesona, hah?!" Sasuke tidak terima jika otak Sakura sudah tercuci dengan kisah cinta yang menurutnya sangat sadis itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis dengan senang membaca cerita percintaan antar dua orang pria? Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

"Kyaa~ Ini sangat romantic, _Goddamnit_!" jerit Sakura. "AKU AKAN BELI SEPULUH!" lalu Sakura memborong sepuluh seri komik yaoi dan segera memborongnya di meja kasir. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala di pojokan toko komik.

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ibuku menyuruhku kau datang sesekali untuk makan malam di rumah." kata Sakura saat mereka sudah di perjalanan pulang.

"Hn. Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir." kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik. "Kau sering melihat video porno saat sendirian ya?" tuduh Sakura.

"Di apartemenku tidak ada televisi, bodoh." sangkal Sasuke.

"Benar juga." gumam Sakura. "Lalu bagaimana dengan makananmu? Kapan-kapan aku akan membawakan bekal padamu ya?"

"Hn."

"Sudah sampai nih. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura berbalik badan menghadap Sasuke saat mereka tiba di stasiun kota Konoha yang selalu didatangi Sakura untuk naik kereta api lokal Konoha agar tiba di rumahnya.

"Hn. Sampaikan salamku pada Mebuki- _baasan_." Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura.

" _Jaa ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_!"

" _Jaa_."

Sasuke memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang menghilang di balik pintu stasiun. Setelah memastikan bahwa sahabatnya itu menaiki kereta, Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan stasiun dan berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya.

.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka bertemu pertama kali saat masing-masing berumur 4 tahun. Saat itu, ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku, yang bekerja sebagai detektif swasta dipindahtugaskan ke Distrik Selatan Konoha. Fugaku membawa serta istrinya, Mikoto, dan kedua anak lelakinya, Itachi dan Sasuke, untuk menempati rumah baru mereka. Takdir membuat mereka memiliki rumah yang berlokasi persis di samping rumah keluarga Haruno. Keluarga Haruno terdiri dari sang kepala keluarga, Kizashi, dan sang istri, Mebuki, serta putri mereka, Sakura. Keluarga Haruno memiliki bisnis berupa apotek herbal yang terletak di lantai satu rumah mereka.

Sebagai tetangga yang baik, keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno selalu berbagi apapun. Makanan, buah-buahan, piknik bersama, dan segala hal yang menyenangkan. Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka terbiasa melakukan apapun bersama-sama. Namun, lima tahun lalu Haruno Kizashi meninggal dunia karena suatu penyakit. Ibu Sakura kini yang menggantikan suaminya menjadi penjaga apotek, karena mereka tidak sanggup menggaji apoteker.

Dua tahun yang lalu, ayah Sasuke dipindahtugaskan lagi. Pada saat itu, kakak Sasuke, Itachi, sudah mendapat pekerjaan sebagai insinyur. Jadi, hanya Sasuke yang tinggal di rumah itu karena Sasuke tidak mau pindah mengikuti orang tuanya. Tepatnya, enam bulan lalu Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjual rumah dengan izin orang tuanya dan pindah ke apartemen kelas menengah kebawah di dekat Konoha Gakuen. Tentunya dengan sedikit bersitegang dengan Sakura yang mati-matian tidak menyuruhnya pindah karena Sakura tidak ingin berjauhan dari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke dapat meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dia akan sering-sering mampir ke rumah Sakura dan selalu menemani Sakura berjalan pulang ke stasiun. Seperti yang dilakukannya sore ini.

Sasuke memasuki pelataran apartemennya yang tampak seperti rumah burung merpati berukuran besar ini. Kesan pertama Sasuke akan gedung apartemen ini adalah seperti bangunan apartemen di film Kungfu Hustle favoritnya. Kamar Sasuke berada di lantai dua yang masing-masing lantai terdiri dari lima kamar, dua diantaranya masih kosong.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya dan berhenti sejenak melihat begitu banyak kardus bertumpuk di depan pintu kamar tetangga sebelahnya. Kening Sasuke berkerut. Seingatnya kamar di sebelahnya kemarin masih kosong. Mungkin hari ini ada orang pindahan baru, pikirnya.

Sasuke batal memutar lubang kunci ketika mendengar tapak kaki seseorang yang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Mata obsidiannya terbelalak demi mendapati seseorang yang sedang mengangkat sebuah kardus itu. Demikian juga orang tersebut, dirinya kaget dan terbelalak sampai kardus yang dibawanya terjatuh hingga membuat tumpukan sempak miliknya berserakan keluar dari kardus.

"Banci-suke?!"

"Naru-gay?!"

.

.

.

(bersambung)

Halo semuanya…! :D

Magnifiken kembali lagi nih dengan cerita kedua. Okay, jangan terlalu berharap dengan chapter ini, karena ini masih prolog. Wkwk. Ceritanya akan berkembang saat chapter dua nanti. Ngomong-ngomong cerita ini terinspirasi dari film The Boy Girl Things. Tapi sumvah samber gledek, ini bukan jiplak guys.

Film itu dikasih lihat sama temen satu kosku, si Yola. Bagi para pembaca fanfic pertamaku, Testosterone Attack, pasti tahu kan siapa si Yola itu? Wkwkwk. Itulah pokoknya.

Sekarang aku udah move on ke cerita kedua. I hope you will like it.

Jika ada yang perlu disampaikan tolong review ya, reader. Purple Polar 01 – Prolog, everybody! :D

Jangan lupa bahagia!

Kiss kiss.

Magnifiken.


	2. Cheat

The Purple Polar 02

.

.

.

"Banci-suke?"

"Naru-gay?"

Mata mereka saling memandang terbelalak. Sasuke yakin bahwa pemandangan _cover_ komik yaoi Sakura pasti bakalan jauh lebih baik daripada menyaksikan _scene_ si Nanas Kebon ini memelototkan manik biru safirnya menghujam lurus ke mata obsidian Sasuke.

"Naruto _nii-chan_ , kenapa berhenti?" sebuah suara cempreng Konohamaru protes karena Naruto berhenti mendadak di depannya. Padahal, Konohamaru yang diseret kerja paksa membantu pindahan Naruto sedang menahan beban kardus-kardus milik Naruto yang berisi majalah dewasa.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" seolah tidak menggubris Konohamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto saling menuding satu sama lain.

Hening.

"HUUUWAAA…" Begitu sadar, Konohamaru melemparkan kardus-kardus milik Naruto dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya yang mungil. "Ti…Ti… Titisan Dewa Petarung Ganas nan Sadis dan Haus Darah dari Laut Mizu Sebelah Barat Konoha…!" ucapnya gemetar.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Oi, Ayam, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Naruto kasar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Nanas! Apa yang kau dan kecebong itu lakukan di apartemenku?!" balas Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kecebong hah, Titisan Dewa Petarung Ganas nan Sadis dan Haus Darah dari Laut Mizu Sebelah Barat Konoha?!" Konohamaru mencak-mencak.

"Apartemenmu?!" Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menggubris Konohamaru. "KAU TINGGAL DISINI?!"

"Matamu itu tidak bisa melihat aku sedang ingin masuk ke kamarku, dasar balon karet?!" jawab Sasuke sarkastik. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Matamu itu juga tidak bisa melihat aku sedang pindahan, hah, dasar Ayam Sipilis?!" balas Naruto.

"Apaaa?!" Sasuke melotot tidak percaya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa dari berjuta-juta penduduk Konoha, dari sekian ratus ribu pelajar di Konoha, dari sekian banyaknya kemungkinan yang terjadi dunia ini, kenapa harus si Landak Mandul ini yang jadi tetanggaku? Sasuke tidak habis pikir dan seolah tersedot dalam pusaran _black hole_ tak kasat mata dalam pikirannya.

" _Whazzup_ …"

"Huah!" Sasuke melompat kaget karena mendengar bisikan halus yang menerpa telinganya. Entah dari mana datangnya, ternyata di sampingnya sudah berdiri pengurus apartemen, Killer Bee, sambil menghisap cerutu.

"Bee- _san_!" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan.

" _Whazzup Yo~_ …?" Bee mengepulkan asap cerutunya ke udara.

"Be…benarkah Anda menerima dia untuk tinggal disini?" tanya Sasuke gagu.

"Bee- _san_! Aku tidak ingin tinggal disini lagi kalau ternyata di apartemenmu tinggal seorang kriminal rendahan seperti dia!" bentak Naruto.

"Kalian _motherfuckin_ ribut, man. _What the fuck is goin on heya_?" Bee mengepulkan asap cerutunya lagi. "Saskay kamar _motherfuckin_ 204, Nardo kamar _motherfuckin_ 202\. _Any motherfuckin question_?"

Hening.

"KEMBALIKAN UANGKU…!" Naruto menerjang Bee dan menarik kerahnya. " _SHIT_ , AKU SUDAH BAYAR TUNAI TIGA BULAN PULA! AKU INGIN PINDAH SEKARANG JUGAA! KEMBALIKAN UANGKU!" Naruto mencak-mencak.

" _I can't do it_." ucap Bee santai. "Uangnya sudah kugunakan untuk memperbaiki _motherfuckin_ atap yang _motherfuckin_ jebol."

"AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU!" semprot Naruto sambil terus menggoncang-goncang tubuh Bee yang tambun.

" _I can't do it, man. So sorry._ " kata Bee santai. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Nardo tinggal bersama _motherfuckin_ Saskay _in_ _this my motherfuckin apartment_?"

"Bee- _san_ , keberadaannya di dunia saja sudah cukup buruk. Apalagi jika ditambah aku harus berbagai udara bersamanya selama 24 jam." kata Sasuke dengan mata berkilat.

"Itu adalah dialogku, Banci!" semprot Naruto.

"Mati saja sana!" balas Sasuke.

" _My apartment is motherfuckin nice, dudes._ " kata Bee tetap santai sambil memutar-mutar cerutunya. "Tinggallah disini _and have motherfuckin peace_. Sai dan Neji juga sebentar lagi akan pulang." kata Bee sambil menyebutkan nama penghuni lantai dua.

"Jangan lupa mandi, _guys. It will dark soon. Yooo_ ~" kata Bee sambil berlalu dan menuruni lantai tangga menuju lantai pertama, meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto, Konohamaru, dan majalah porno serta sempak Naruto yang masih berceceran.

" _Maa, ganbatte_ dalam mencari apartemen baru, Naru-gay. _Jaa_ …" Sasuke berpamitan sambil tertawa dingin. Sasuke buru-buru menutup pintu kamarnya kalau tidak mau kena sambit sandal Naruto yang sedang melayang ke arahnya.

Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu (dengan akhirnya sandal Naruto malah mendarat di kusen), tinggallah Naruto dan Konohamaru di lorong lantai dua.

"Sai sialan." ujar Naruto gemas sambil memunguti barang-barangnya yang berceceran di lantai lorong. Sai, teman SMP Naruto, menyarankan agar Naruto pindah ke apartemennya yang berharga sangat murah. Saat itu, Naruto sedang krisis ekonomi dan ingin pindah ke apartemen dengan harga sewa yang lebih terjangkau. Saran Sai sangat bagus, apartemen ini murah dan berlokasi lumayan dekat dari sekolah. Tapi Sai tidak bilang apapun mengenai siapa saja yang telah tinggal di apartemen ini.

" _Kuso_." umpat Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata sudah beberapa kali mencoretkan kuas di kertas putih memanjang yang didesain untuk seni kaligrafi ini. Sudah selusin kertas dia habiskan sia-sia tanpa membuat satu kaligrafi kanji yang bagus. Setidaknya membuat ayahnya bangga akan dirinya. Tidak satupun. Sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi, sedang mengawasi putri sulungnya mencoretkan goresan tinta kaligrafi dengan hati-hati di atas gulungan kertas. Ketika Hinata sudah menyempurnakan goresan kaligrafinya, ia menunjukkannya pada Hiashi dan dianugerahi gelengan tidak puas dari ayahnya itu.

"Aku kecewa denganmu, Hinata. Hanabi bisa melakukan yang lebih baik darimu." Hiashi bangkit dan berdiri meninggalkan putrinya yang tertegun sendirian di ruang aula rumah mereka. Hinata menunduk menahan kesedihan. Mata lavendernya mulai berkaca-kaca karena mendengar sang Ayah menyebutkan kembali perbandingan antara dia dan sang adik yang sekarang sedang kursus privat dibimbing guru bonafit di ruangan belajar kediaman mereka yang luas.

Dengan lunglai Hinata berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia mengambil salah satu buku harian yang terletak di nakas samping kamar tidur dan membuka lembarannya. Buku harian itulah satu-satunya teman saat tidak ada seseorang yang mampu dijadikan tempat curhat dan berbagi perasaan.

Sungguh, menyandang predikat sebagai anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang tersohor di Konoha tidak membuat Hinata lantas berleha-leha dan bertindak seperti gadis ala _princess_ yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan kebanyakan. Banyak orang yang mengharapkan ekspektasi terlalu tinggi padanya yang justru membuat Hinata semakin terbebani. Apalagi banyak orang yang membanding-bandingkan kemampuannya dengan kemampuan sang adik, Hanabi, yang dinilai jauh lebih cocok dijadikan penerus keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata membuka lembaran kosong dalam buku harian tersebut dan membuka laci nakas. Tangannya yang kuyu sedang gerayangan di dalam laci mencari-cari bolpoin. Ketika tangannya menangkap salah satu bolpoin yang ada disana, Hinata menarik tangannya. Mata lavendernya membulat melihat bolpoin warna hitam panjang dengan karet gelang kuning diikatkan di ujungnya.

Pipinya merona.

- _flashback_ -

"Maaf aku tidak punya bolpoin."

"Bolpoinku cuma satu."

"Belilah bolpoin sendiri!"

"Sst! Jangan menggangguku. Aku ingin belajar."

Hinata kebingungan setengah mati saat tidak mendapatkan hasil pinjaman bolpoin. Ujian masuk Konoha Gakuen akan dilaksanakan sepuluh menit lagi dan dirinya tidak memiliki bolpoin. _Well_ , dia membawa sekotak penuh alat tulis tadi, namun kotak pensilnya itu menghilang secara misterius saat ditinggal ke kamar mandi beberapa menit lalu.

Hinata tahu seseorang sedang jahil menyembunyikan kotak pensilnya. Tapi bukan itu yang terpenting. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya dia mengerjakan soal ujian masuk jika dia tidak punya alat tulis. Percuma saja meminjam, toh mereka tidak akan peduli. Hinata tidak pernah megerti kenapa teman-teman sebayanya selalu mengucilkan dirinya.

"Nih."

Hinata menoleh ke bangku disampinya. Seseorang berambut pirang mencuat secerah matahari dengan wajah bodoh dan memakai seragam seperti gembel mengulurkan tangannya. Di ujungnya terdapat sebatang bolpoin hitam dengan aksesori aneh berupa gulungan karet gelang yang diikatkan sembarang membentuk gumpalan aneh di ujungnya.

Hinata tercengang.

"Ambil!" katanya setengah memaksa. Hinata terkesiap dan mengambil dengan penuh kehormatan.

" _A…ano_ … _Arigato_." jawab Hinata gagap. Sebenarnya tangan Hinata yang sudah dilatih secara _high-class_ sejak kecil menolak untuk memegang barang najis seperti ini. Tapi hati Hinata terenyuh, ada satu orang yang peduli padanya disaat semua orang tidak peduli.

"Akan kukembalikan nanti." jawab Hinata.

"Ambil saja." kata pemuda kuning itu.

Dan itulah pertama kalinya Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto. Gara-gara bolpoin.

- _flashback end_ -

Sampai sekarang Hinata tidak tahu mengapa dia masih menyimpan bolpoin Naruto. Hinata tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan berat di pagi hari. Kemarin dia menata kamarnya dibantu Konohamaru sampai malam, setelah Konohamaru pulang, Naruto yang kecapekan langsung tertidur pulas tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Naruto menguap lebar dan menyeret kakinya ke wastafel kamar. Di kamar apartemen ini tidak ada shower dalam kamar mandi, yang ada hanya kloset. Jika ingin mandi, disediakan bak untuk berendam ala onsen di luar kamar dan terdapat di masing-masing lantai.

Naruto membuka bajunya dan melingkarkan handuk di sekitar pinggulnya, menampakkan tubuh berkulit tan yang atletis karena sering tawuran itu. Naruto melangkah keluar kamar dan otomatis matanya tertuju pada kamar sebelah, kamar 204. Rasa bete menyergap kepalanya tiba-tiba. Ingin rasanya dia berguru pada Osama bin Laden dan meledakkan bom di kamar itu.

Naruto mendengus kesal dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dirinya terkejut mendapati Sasuke terbalut _bathrope_ putih di dalam sana. Rambut Sasuke basah, menandakan kalau lelaki muda Uchiha itu sudah selesai mandi. Sasuke juga membulatkan matanya mendapati Naruto masuk ke kemar mandi tanpa permisi.

"Di luar kamar mandi ada tanda jika harus mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. Orang waras pada umumnya mengerti akan hal itu." sindir Sasuke sambil menyibakkan rambutnya.

Naruto mendengus. "Kau tidak salah masuk? Aku kira ini kamar mandi pria." sindirnya.

"Orang baru seharusnya menaruh hormat pada penghuni yang lain, kecuali jika orang tersebut tidak berpendidikan." balas Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa keji. "Kau memakai bathrope untuk apa? Untuk menutupi dadamu, Banci-suke? Bolehkah aku mengintip keindahan dada di balik _bathrope_ -mu, Sasuke- _chan_?!"

Semburat urat tercetak jelas di pelipis Sasuke yang menandakan pemuda raven itu sudah mencapai titik kemarahannya. "Setidaknya aku bukan orang dungu yang berjalan-jalan memakai handuk kumal sepertimu."

"Ini gaya lelaki sejati kebanyakan, Dasar Homo!" bentak Naruto.

"Bicaralah pada dirimu sendiri, Dasar Manusia Rendah!" Sasuke berteriak.

Naruto melompat dan menerjang Sasuke.

"Menyingkir dariku, Monyet!" Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto.

"ITAI!" jerit Naruto lalu menarik _bathrope_ Sasuke. "Kau ini benar-benar sialan, _kuso-omae_! Akan kubuat wajah datarmu itu babak belur sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi!"

Naruto menguatkan tarikannya di _bathrope_ Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau kalah dan menjambak serta meninju perut dan bahu Naruto yang terekspos. Mereka bergulingan di lantai kamar mandi seperti dua ekor anakonda, hingga Naruto tidak sadar jika handuk yang dilingkarkan di pinggulnya terlepas.

Malang bagi mereka, seseorang yang tidak tahu sopan santun tiba-tiba memasuki kamar mandi tanpa mengetuk. Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti berduel saat menyadari suara botol sampo terjatuh. Mata mereka terfokus pada sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit seputih susu menyaksikan adegan laga mereka di pagi hari.

Pemuda itu menjadi saksi kejadian _absurd_ di pagi hari (dan didalam kamar mandi) tersebut. Badan Naruto yang telanjang bulat sedang setengah menindih tubuh Sasuke, tangan Naruto keluyuran membuka paksa _bathrope_ Sasuke, tubuh mereka berdua yang berkeringat, dan wajah mereka yang memerah.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun." ucap Sai datar lalu berbalik dengan kaku dan menutup pintu.

Hening.

"TUNGGU, SAI…! ! !" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke setelah mereka tersadar dan kembali menapaki bumi.

Yah, sepertinya apartemen Killer Bee memang harus selalu ramai seperti ini.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura pusing tujuh keliling. Hari ini ada rapat mingguan pengurus OSIS di sekolahnya. Sang ketua OSIS yang super greget, Rock Lee, baru mengumumkan untuk menutup beberapa klub yang dinilai kurang produtif untuk mengurangi dana sekolah agar tidak boros.

" _Dewa minna-san_ ," Lee berpidato diantara delapan anggota OSIS lainnya. "Dengan semangat jiwa muda kita, kita telah dididik untuk hidup sederhana, berhemat, produktif, dan tidak bermalasan-malasan. Tapi dana sekolah kita membengkak semenjak setahun terakhir karena dibuat untuk pembiayaan yang menurutku kurang greget. Ada beberapa klub yang disarankan Kepala Sekolah mengambil cuti atau hiatus. Klub-klub itu adalah…"

"Klub Pecinta Kucing dan Kelinci, dengan ketua klub Tamaki-san."

"Klub Pengoleksi Barang Antik, dengan ketua klub Sabaku Temari-san."

"Klub Pasukan Pengintai, eh salah, itu berkas sekolah sebelah, Shingeki Gakuen." Lee garuk-garuk kepala.

"…maaf, saya lanjutkan, Klub Ramalan, dengan ketua klub Shiro- _san_."

"Selanjutnya Klub Kuliner, dengan ketua klub Akmichi Chouji- _san_."

"Terakhir, Klub Fujoshi, dengan ketua klub, _ehem ehem_." Lee berdeham sebentar. "Ha…Haruno Sakura- _san_."

Dan itulah yang membuat Sakura pusing hari ini. Klub Fujoshi yang memang didekasikan untuk tempat mangkal pecinta yaoi di seantero sekolah. Malang bagi Sakura, tahun ini semua anggota telah lulus dan hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Yamanaka Ino sebagai anggota yang tersisa. Sakura harus memutar otak agar Klub Fujoshi tidak dibubarkan. Dia sudah memohon-mohon pada Lee agar klub-nya terselamatkan. Lee berjanji akan memberi anggaran jika Klub Fujoshi dapat merekrut anggota sebanyak mungkin dan melakukan suatu usaha yang produktif.

Oke, Sakura terima tantangannya.

Sakura sudah menghubungi Ino dan menyuruh Ino untuk mencari anggota baru. Kini giliran dirinya untuk melanglang buana ke seluruh sekolah demi menyeret fujoshi untuk masuk ke klubnya.

Sakura memasuki perpustakaan dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari mangsa. Para otaku biasanya memiliki daerah edar yang luas disini. Tiba-tiba, mata zamrudnya yang indah tertuju pada sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang sedang membaca komik di sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

Hinata gondok berat. Hari ini dia dihukum oleh Asuma- _sensei_ dan disuruh untuk keluar selama kelas berlangsung. Penyebabnya adalah karena Asuma menemukan seonggok komik di laci Hinata saat melakukan pemeriksaan. Hinata tidak tahu menahu mengenai komik yang tiba-tiba ada di laci mejanya. Hinata sudah tahu dirinya dijebak, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam dan menunduk, merutuki semua dalam hati. Mengingat peraturan Konoha Gakuen yang melarang siswa membawa komik ke kelas, maka dengan berat hati Asuma menyuruh Hinata untuk keluar kelas, padahal Hinata adalah salah satu murid favoritnya.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, Hinata. Karena ini adalah kesalahan yang pertama maka aku tidak akan bilang ke orang tuamu." kata Asuma ketika Hinata keluar kelas.

Dan disinilah Hinata berakhir. Duduk menyendiri di pojokan perpustakaan untuk menghabiskan waktu sambil iseng membuka komik misterius yang bagaimana caranya ada di laci mejanya itu. Seketika fokusnya teralihkan dari komik di depannya menuju ke sepasang mata hijau zamrud yang terfokus pada matanya.

"AH!" Hinata menjerit kaget. Gadis itu ternyata adalah wakil ketua OSIS, Haruno Sakura.

"Ha…Haruno- _san_?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut. Entah bagaimana Sakura sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Hei, kau suka membaca komik? Bergabunglah dengan klub-ku. Pasti menyenangkan." ajak Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata masih keheranan. _Apa ini? Apakah wakil ketua OSIS juga ingin menjahiliku?_ Pikir Hinata.

"Kau seorang otaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Kau seorang fujoshi?"

"Eh?" tanya Hinata masih belum _ngeh_.

"Coba kulihat komikmu." Sakura merebut komik dari tangan Hinata dan sekilas membacanya. " _SUGOI_! Ini kan komik yaoi!" Sakura berseri-seri.

"Jadi Hyuuga- _san_ juga seorang fujoshi?"

"EH?" Hinata makin keheranan.

"Bergabunglah ke Klub Fujoshi, Hyuuga-san! Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan saat kita ngobrol tentang yaoi! Akan sangat mendebarkan jika kita membahas seme dan uke…" wajah Sakura tambah berseri-seri. "Kumohon bergabunglah… Klub Fujoshi sedang krisis anggota…"

 _Seme dan uke itu apa?_ Pikir Hinata tidak mengerti.

" _Ano_ … Aku bukan orang seperti itu…" jawab Hinata kalem.

"HYUUGA- _SAN_ INI BISA SAJA. AHAHAHAHA." Sakura menepuk pundak Hinata sampai gadis indigo itu terhuyung ke belakang. "Tidak usah sungkan, Hyuuga- _san_! Aku akan mendaftarkanmu."

" _Ano, Sumimasen_ …" Hinata menunduk lalu memandangi Sakura sekali lagi. Hinata terbelalak karena mata Sakura mengekspresikan kejujuran, harapan, dan sukacita karena memegang komik yaoi. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang berinteraksi palsu padanya. Hinata sama sekali tidak merasakan ancaman yang terpancar dari mata Sakura.

"YA? YA?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"A..aku akan mencobanya, Haruno- _san_."

" _YATTAAAAA_ …" Sakura berteriak tanpa sadar membuat Hinata kaget.

Sakura meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. "Panggil saja aku Sakura, Hinata." kata Sakura tulus.

Hinata tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Listrik terjadi karena adanya aliran elektron dari atom-atom yang terdapat pada medium penyalur listrik. Elektron ini dapat bergerak disebabkan adanya suatu energi yang menyebabkan elektron ini bisa berpindah dari atom ke atom. Energi ini disebabkan adanya muatan berbeda, positif dan negatif, yang menyebabkan atom saling tarik menarik atau tolak menolak. Perbedaan muatan dalam satu atom atau satu materi inilah yang dinamakan sifat polar." Yuuhi Kurenai menjelaskan suatu BAB baru dalam peajaran fisika siang ini.

"Setelah makan siang nanti, kita akan mengadakan suatu praktikum mengenai kepolaran listrik dengan cara membuat pembangkit listrik sederhana." ujar Kurenai yang disambut helaan malas dari siswanya.

" _Hanasanaide kudasai_!" Kurenai memperingatkan murid-muridnya. "Praktikum dilakukan secara berkelompok. Aku sendiri yang akan memilihnya."

Kurenai mengambil buku absen dan melihat satu persatu nama siswanya. Ibu Guru bermata rubi itu pun menyebutkan urutan kelompok dengan dua anggota. Dirinya berhenti sejenak saat menjumpai nama Uzumaki Naruto. Batinnya mencelos. Naruto adalah murid dengan peringkat terendah di kelasnya. Dia ingin mengelompokkan Naruto dengan seseorang yang _capable_ demi menyelamatkan nilai Naruto yang jeblok.

"Uzumaki Naruto sekelompok dengan Hyuuga Hinata." putus Kurenai kemudian.

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah mendengar penuturan Kurenai. Dirinya menoleh ke meja Naruto yang bersimpangan dengan mejanya. Naruto hanya menguap lebar tanpa ada tanda-tanda _excited_ karena sudah sekelompok dengan dirinya.

"Praktikum akan dimulai setelah makan siang." kata Kurenai sambil menutup pelajaran hari ini.

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~"

Sasuke yang berjalan di lorong sekolah sendirian menoleh ke belakang. Sakura berlari ke arahnya dengan wajahnya yang sumringah.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. "Kudengar klubmu di dibubarkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan dibubarkan tahu! Hanya hiatus." ralat Sakura.

"Aku sangat setuju dengan Lee- _kaichou_ dan sangat senang saat mendengar bahwa klubmu yang aneh itu dapat dibubarkan." kata Sasuke.

"Apa katamu, dasar jahat!" Sakura memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke sambil menggelembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengetuk dahi Sakura ringan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke sangat menyukai ekspresi Sakura saat itu, menurutnya ekspresi sahabatnya itu sangat _kawaii_. Sasuke heran mengapa Sakura betah menjomblo dan fokus pada dunia yaoi daripada berkencan dengan lelaki, padahal Sakura termasuk gadis populer di sekolah. Catatan tambahan, Sasuke juga jomblo.

"Aku akan makan siang. Mau ikut?" ajak Sasuke.

"Tentu!" jawab Sakura riang.

Mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan Sakura dan Sasuke jomblo padahal banyak lawan jenis yang menyukai mereka. Imej mereka sebagai sahabat sejati tak terpisahkan sudah melekat kuat di diri mereka masing-masing. Mereka sangat sering melakukan apapun berdua. Aura mereka sebagai _perfect couple_ sudah memiliki garis teritorial tersendiri yang membuat orang lain segan memasukinya. Padahal mereka hanya bersahabat. Tidak lebih.

Satu-satunya kalangan yang dapat memasuki garis teritorial Sasuke dan Sakura adalah geng Sasuke sendiri. Geng yang terdiri dari Pein, Sasori, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Sasuke sebagai ketua mampu diterima Sakura dengan baik. Geng Sasuke pun sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai 'ibu' mereka dan Sakura tidak henti-hentinya memperingatkan untuk tidak sering berkelahi.

" _Omusubi_ tomat dan nasi _karage_ , tolong." Sasuke memesankan makanan favoritnya dan Sakura. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu tempat di kantin dan bergabung dengan Geng Sasuke yang sudah berkumpul di sana sebelumnya.

"Hari ini aku menerima sepucuk surat cinta." kata Sasuke yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Sakura dan seluruh anggota Geng-nya.

"Sasuke- _kun no sugoi_ …" puji Sakura.

"Siapa yang mengirimnya?" tanya Pein.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya." jawab Sasuke.

"Mungkinkah itu Karin- _senpai_ dari Klub Balet?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Benar. Sesungguhnya Karin- _senpai_ pernah bilang padaku kalau dia sangat menyukai Sasuke, karena menurutnya Sasuke sangat tampan dan keren. Sesungguhnya dia menganggap Sakura sebagai saingannya dan sesungguhnya…"

"Juugo, berhenti bicara." perintah Sasuke.

"Baik. _Sumimasen_."

"Apa isi suratnya?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sepucuk surat berwarna ungu dengan garis-garis kuning bergambar lonceng manis di tiap ujungnya.

"Untuk Sasuke- _kun_ , aku menyukaimu. Dari dulu aku terus memperhatikanmu dan melihatmu dari kejauhan. Aku ingin selalu menjadi pemuja rahasiamu, namun aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan ini. Jadi kuberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu." kata Sasuke membacakan isi surat dari penggemar rahasianya.

"HAHAHAHAHA…" spontan semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dari dulu aku terus memperhatikanmu?" ejek Sasori.

" _Sounds creepy_. Seperti _stalker_." Sakura bergidik.

"Sesungguhnya…"

"Juugo, berhenti bicara." sela Sasuke.

"Baik, _sumimasen_."

"Tanpa nama?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tanpa nama." jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi tujuan gadis ini apa dong kalau dia tidak mencantumkan nama?" ujar Pein kesal.

"Mungkin dia bukan gadis, tapi lelaki." ejek Sasori.

"Sialan…" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika dari kejauhan dia mendapati seseorang yang tadi pagi hampir memperkosanya (baca: Naruto) dan gengnya memasuki kantin sambil ketawa ketiwi.

"Aku akan mengambil puding. Sesungguhnya aku masih lapar…" Juugo bangkit dan berjalan menuju stan kantin yang menjual puding. Mata Juugo membulat saat menyadari puding di stan itu hanya tersisa satu buah. Tangan Juugo meraih puding tersebut, namun ada satu tangan lain yang juga menginginkan puding itu. Konohamaru.

"Menyingkirlah, aku yang melihat puding ini duluan _kore_." usir Konohamaru.

"Dasar setan cilik. Sesungguhnya aku yang melihat ini lebih dahulu." ralat Juugo.

"Aku yang melihatnya lebih dulu _kore_!"

"Sesungguhnya aku!"

"Siapa yang berani menganggu anggota terkecil gengku ini?" tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berdiri di belakang Konohamaru sambil melotot ke arah Juugo.

"Sesungguhnya…"

"Siapa yang berani mencari gara-gara dengan anggota gengku ini?" Sasuke juga berdiri di samping Juugo, membuat Juugo mengurungkan niat menjawab.

 _CLASH!_ Kilatan petir menyambar antar dua manik mata ketua geng tersebut.

"Serahkan pudingnya dan kami akan meninggalkan kalian dengan damai." kata Naruto.

Sasuke mencelos. "Meninggalkan pertempuran adalah untuk pecundang." ejeknya.

"Lihat, Konohamaru, seorang pecundang sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri!"

"Kau melupakan kaca, Naru-gay? Berkacalah sebelum mulutmu bekerja. Apa mulutmu kurang pendidikan?!"

BRUAK! Refleks Naruto menendang tempat sampah di sampingnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi riuh yang membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian dadakan. Sasuke memasang mode awas. Seluruh anggota masing-masing geng langsung mendekat ke tempat kejadian perkara dan saling menatap tajam dan penuh amarah satu sama lain.

Naruto melengos dan merebut puding dari tangan Konohamaru lalu menghempaskannya ke lantai dan menginjaknya. Setelah itu, dia merogoh saku dan melemparkan uangnya ke penjaga stan sebagai ganti.

"Sepulang sekolah, di tempat kemarin." tantang Naruto. "Jam 8 malam."

"Datanglah dengan membawa obat luka yang banyak. Kurasa kau akan membutuhkannya." sindir Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa sinis dan menabrak bahu Sasuke sebelum melewatinya. Semua anggota geng mengikuti Naruto meninggalkan kantin.

"Dia menantang kita di tempat kemarin jam 8 malam." kata Sasuke pada gengnya. Lalu geng Sasuke juga berjalan meninggalkan kantin meninggalkan bisik-bisik beberapa siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sakura hanya terdiam di tempatnya menatap punggung sahabatnya itu menjauh. Dia khawatir.

.

.

.

" _KUSO_! _KUSO_! _KUSO_!" Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengumpat saat alat pembangkit listrik yang dirakitnya bersama Hinata tidak mau bekerja. Padahal praktikum hampir berakhir.

" _A…ano_ , Naruto- _kun_. Mungkin kita harus merakitnya dari awal. Ada beberapa kabel dan resistor yang menurutku belum terpasang sempurna." saran Hinata.

" _DAMARE!_ " semprot Naruto membuat Hinata gelagapan. "Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mengulanginya dari awal."

"Tapi…" Hinata takut-takut menjawab.

"Murid-murid, sebentar lagi praktikum akan berakhir. Jika rakitan sederhana kalian sudah benar, maka aka nada arus listrik lemah yang dihasilkan. Arus listrik itu akan mampu menghidupkan lampu hiasan yang terpasang di rakitan tersebut. Apakah sudah ada kelompok yang mampu membuat lampunya menyala?" tanya Kurenai.

Sebagian besar anggota kelompok mengangkat tangannya.

Naruto tambah geram dan mencoba menyalakan dan mengutak-atik pemutus arus sekali lagi.

"Bagus." sambung Kurenai. "Besok pagi kalian harus menyerahkan laporan praktikum padaku. Dan bagi kelompok yang belum bisa menyalakan lampu, dibolehkan untuk membawa rakitan mereka ke rumah untuk diperbaiki. Di dalam lemari laboratorium ini terdapat beberapa rakitan jadi yang bisa digunakan acuan sebagai bahan laporan. Ada pertanyaan?"

Perhatian Naruto teralihkan pada kalimat terakhir Kurenai barusan. Beberapa rakitan jadi?

"Baiklah. Praktikum berakhir disini. Sampai jumpa besok."

Para siswa pun membubarkan diri. Hinata menatap iba pada Naruto yang masih dengan jengkel mengotak-atik rakitan mereka. Hinata tidak pernah gagal dalam praktikum fisika sebelumnya, entah mengapa ditempatkan satu kelompok dengan Naruto membuat otak encernya mendadak macet dan tidak bekerja maksimal.

"Na…Naruto- _kun_ , ayo kita memperbaiki itu di tempat lain. Kita bisa mengerjakannya di perpustakaan umum." ajak Hinata.

" _KUSO_!" umpat Naruto sambil membanting rakitan itu membuat Hinata kaget. " _Warui na_ , aku tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong ini, aku sudah ada janji." tolak Naruto mengingat jadwal tawurannya dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi…" keluh Hinata.

"Kita ambil saja rakitan jadi di lemari dan kita modifikasi sedikit. Kenapa harus repot-repot?" kata Naruto.

Hinata terdiam.

"Tapi itu kan curang, Naruto- _kun_ …" kata Hinata.

"Peduli amat." kata Naruto enteng. "Kita tunggu lab sepi saja. Setelah itu kita langsung eksekusi."

Hinata hanya menunduk karena tidak berani menyangkal ide Naruto. Entah kenapa perasaan Hinata tidak enak akan tindakan ini. Selain ini adalah perbuatan curang, Hinata merasa ada hal yang akan terjadi. Dan itu bukan hal menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Jam 06.53 waktu Konoha.

Naruto dan Hinata mengendap-ngendap memasuki lab fisika sekali lagi. Tadi mereka menunggu lab sepi di halaman sekolah. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Naruto dan Hinata mulai berani mendekati lab lagi. Naruto menggeser pintu lab dan memicingkan matanya karena lab tersebut dalam keadaan remang-remang.

"Lampunya…" Hinata mencari saklar.

"JANGAN!" cegah Naruto spontan memegang tangan Hinata. "Dasar bodoh. Kau ingin kita ketahuan petugas keamanan?!"

"Oh? _Sumimasen_ …" Hinata batal menyalakan lampu.

Naruto berdecak kesal dan berjalan ke ujung lab dimana lemari yang dimaksud Kurenai terletak. Mata biru safirnya berseri-seri dalam kegelapan karena mendapati banyak sekali rakitan jadi di dalamnya. Naruto mengambilnya sebuah.

"Hinata, aku mendapatkannya!" kata Naruto girang, membuat Hinata sedikit sesak nafas mendadak.

"Ayo kita periksa!" ajak Naruto. Pemuda tan itu menyalakan senter lewat ponselnya. Hinata melepas lampu pada rakitan itu dan menggantinya dengan lampu dari rakitan mereka. Gadis manis bersurai indigo itu juga mengotak-atik resistor dan kapasitor supaya daya yang dihasilkan rakitan mereka tidak terlalu besar.

" _Ano_ , coba nyalakan." pinta Hinata.

Rakitan itu tidak menyala.

"Aduuuh… jangan-jangan rakitan ini juga rusak." keluh Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_ coba kau pegang kabel negatif ini, aku akan memperbaikinya lagi." Hinata menarik kabel muatan positif dan kembali memasang material pada rakitan mereka. Peluh menetes dari pelipis Hinata. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah berbuat curang seperti ini, maka dari itu dia sangat gugup.

"Akan kunyalakan pengatur dayanya." kata Naruto.

"Tapi rakitan ini belum siap." kata Hinata.

"Yang penting kan lampunya bisa menyala, tidak peduli dayanya berapa."

Tangan Naruto terulur menyalakan pengatur daya.

Sepersekian detik tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kemudian…

 _JDAAAAR_ …!

"AAARGH…" Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama terpelanting sekian _centimeter_ dari tempat mereka berdiri. Naruto menabrak wastafel, sedangkan Hinata terjatuh ke belakang. Naruto masih tidak berani bergerak karena tubuhnya serasa mati rasa dan kaku dalam beberapa detik. Begitu membuka mata, dirinya terkejut melihat rakitan jadi di depannya berasap sehingga membuat dirinya was-was. Hinata merintih pelan karena merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan. Jantung mereka berdebar kencang, kaki dan tangan mereka gemetar, ujung jari mereka membiru.

"Astaga apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku lupa kalau kita memegang kabel berbeda muatan!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Ki…kita lupa mengenakan sandal juga." kata Hinata mengingat peraturan wajib mengenakan sandal di lab fisika.

Naruto melemparkan kabel negatif yang telah berasap itu kesal lalu berjalan membuka lemari lagi.

"Kita ulangi."

Hinata menelan ludah ketika Naruto membawa rakitan jadi yang baru. Tangannya masih gemetar karena kejadian barusan. Ujung jarinya terasa bengkak dan matanya masih berkunang-kunang. Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi mereka memilih diam dan mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka hingga selesai.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku telat." Naruto berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, dan Konohamaru yang menunggunya di pelataran gedung tempat janjiannya dengan Sasuke.

"Dasar, seharusnya sebagai ketua geng kau selalu datang tempat waktu!" kata Kiba.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Gaara.

"Ada praktikum yang cukup merepotkan." kata Naruto.

"Kita mulai saja." kata Naruto yakin. Mereka berjalan memasuki gedung dan menemukan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut raven beserta anggota gengnya tampak berdiri angkuh menunggu mereka.

Mata Naruto sedikit berkunang-kunang, namun dia tidak peduli. Naruto meludah ke samping dan melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Naruto menerjang Sasuke.

/ / / /

 _PRANG!_

Naruto melayangkan tinjunya pada Sasuke, namun entah kenapa mendadak dia merasa perih pada tangannya. Matanya terbelalak menyadari tetesan darah segar mengalir di kepalan tangannya. Naruto merintih dan menganalisa apa yang terjadi. Di depannya ada sebentuk cermin yang rusak yang kacanya pecah berkeping-keping karena sudah dipukulnya sekuat tenaga. Semuanya menghilang, Sasuke menghilang, bahkan gedung tempat mereka berkelahi. Naruto tercengang.

Apa yang terjadi -?

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di dalam _bath up_ dan merasakan hangatnya air meresap ke pori-porinya. Hatinya sedikit menghangat mengingat kejadian hari ini. Walaupun ada yang menjahilinya dengan menyelipkan komik dalam laci mejanya, gara-gara itu dia bersyukur dapat menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang baik dengan Sakura. Yah, walaupun Sakura masih mengiranya seorang fujoshi, tapi bagi Hinata itu bukan masalah besar. Hinata tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia bisa menemukan teman bicara yang tulus seperti itu.

Hari ini juga dia bisa menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu dengan Naruto. Hinata mengamati tangannya yang tadi digenggam Naruto saat hendak memencet saklar lampu. Perasaan hangat kembali membanjiri dirinya. Namun kemudian dia menjadi murung karena membiarkan Naruto curang dalam praktikum fisika mereka –dimana baru pertama kalinya mereka disatukan sebagai _partner_.

Mata Hinata berkunang-kunang. Mungkin karena dia kelelahan hari ini. Hinata bangkit dari _bath up_ dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu memakai piyamanya. Hinata memperhatikan dirinya di cermin kamar. Gadis kurus, kuyu, serta berambut rambut basah tampak di mata lavendernya. Hinata menghela nafas.

Matanya berkunang-kunang kembali.

/ / / /

 _BUAK! Grosak!_

Hinata terdorong ke samping dan terjengkang hingga jatuh terguling-guling di permukaan yang kasar. Otaknya belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi sehingga dirinya bisa tiba-tiba terpelanting seperti itu. Hinata mencoba bangkit dan mengusap pipinya yang lebam perlahan. Dirinya tersentak karena tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hinata mencoba bangkit dan matanya silau karena sorot cahaya lampu yang menyinari suatu bangunan. Telinga Hinata berdenging hebat. Tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke belakang, namun seseorang menangkapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" kata seseorang.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Eh?

Hinata mendongak dan mendapati seseorang berkuncir seperti nanas yang telah membantunya berdiri. Seseorang yang lain berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya, seseorang yang lain memiliki rambut cokelat dan tatapan tajam seperti serigala, seseorang yang lain memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil menggunakan syal biru.

Apa yang -?

"Kau sudah melemah, hah, Naru-gay?" sebuah suara bariton menyapa telinga Hinata.

Hinata menoleh. Tampaklah seseorang pemuda berambut raven dan bala tentaranya yang tidak Hinata kenal.

"Naruto, bicaralah!" kata seseorang berambut merah.

"Naruto- _niichan_!"

"Oi, Naruto!"

Hinata tercengang dan mendadak menjadi orang paling dungu sedunia. Bukankah dia barusan mandi dan bercermin di dalam kamarnya?

.

.

.

(bersambung)

Kiss kiss, Magnifiken


End file.
